


Perfect Just The Way You Are

by Lunneus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, artwork, kinda sadstuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunneus/pseuds/Lunneus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moirallegiance doesn't always need to be verbal</p><p>[picture only]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Just The Way You Are

 

 

 

You don't always have to talk to be the perfect Moirail.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer/colored/inked but my hand is dead. I might do those later though!
> 
> Inspired by Less Than Perfect by Pink


End file.
